


Three Things

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Obedience, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Three things Ryoken told Spectre.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Spectre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Three Things

Ryoken left the Mansion once again. 

Taking walks had been something he started doing. Just walking to clear his head when things got to be too much. Like always he took Spectre with him. Pulling the younger boy long. As they went around. 

The Hanoi Scientist was back in the mansion. 

He was stuck with them raising him. Ryoken haad started to realize that his father was sick and dying. The only adults that were able to care for him were ones that tormented kidnapped children. To add salt to the wound he had gone to get something to drink, just water. It was only a minute and when he got back they were talking to Specter. 

Talking. 

Like they hadn’t watched Spectre get tormented for six months!

Even of Spectre claimed he enjoyed his time there Ryoken couldn’t stand for them asking him anything, talking to him or even trying to check him over to see if anything happened. How dare they think they had the right to ask him anything! 

The anger that sprouted in ten-year-old made him so sick. 

Walking in to see his friend standing there as those three sounded him asking a thing about the Project. About what he did after, did he tell anyone? Did he want to talk about the duals? Did he like it?

Ryoken admitted he lost his temper throwing the glass at them, hitting Faust in the face with it running over to pull Spectre behind him. The sickening feeling that they might try to take him away or try to continue some sort of experiment with Spectre put a lot of new fears. 

“Ryoken-Sama?” 

He stopped talked. Looking up Ryoken had realized how long he had been lost in his own mind. They were so far out. He looked back down the path they had come seeing his Mansion far off. How long had they been moving? 

“Let’s head back,” Ryoken moved to go back before stopping. “Spectre.” 

“Yes, Ryoken-Sama?” 

Turning around he put his hands on the blond’s shoulders. He looked at him before decided if Spectre was truly loyal to him in every way he would have to abuse this power. To keep him safe from the three that still roamed his home. 

“Spectre, you’d do anything for me, right? And you’d follow my orders forever?” 

“Yes,” Spectre smiled. “What do you want me to do, Ryoken-sama?” 

“One,” Ryoken lifted up one finger. “I don’t ever want you to be alone with the others or talk to them unless needed or I tell you specially.” 

His stomach tightened. 

“Two,” He held up another finger. “You are going to move into my room and we lock the door. No exceptions. That door is to never be unlocked unless there’s a fire or when I say we can leave.”

His stomach twisted. 

“Three,” Ryoken held up the last one. “You never leave my side and don’t ever go with anyone else.” 

“Yes, Ryoken-sama,” 

Ryoken held the urge to throw up. He was so sick to be giving these orders. However, he was stuck with those three. He wasn’t going to risk losing Spectre. Turning to leave he pulled Spectre along even though he knew the other would follow before the others had been given.


End file.
